You don't have to try! Kakashi one-shot
by Hatake Yuko
Summary: Despite her beautiful looks, Yuko has a low self-esteem and does not like her own features that well. Kakashi, her beloved boyfriend, makes her feel otherwise.


**A/N: This one-shot is inspired by the song "Try" by Colbie Caillat**

* * *

You don't have to try

Tohiro Yuko, a young and beautiful woman in her early twenties. She sat by the make-up in the bedroom she shared with her boyfriend and looked at herself in the mirror. Her skin, soft as velvet and her hair, smooth as silk with natural curls and a dark pink color. Her eyes, bright and shining and has a beautiful emerald green color. Her lips, soft and has a natural light pink color.

She is a young, beautiful and attractive woman and has had a few men confess their love for her, but only one of them stood out and was able to make her heart melt and sweep away her feet underneath her.

Hatake Kakashi. He is four years older than her and has a few bad habits, like reading Icha Icha out in public, showing up late, being a little lazy at times and sometimes he teases her and makes her go crazy. But despite that, he is a sweet and hopeless romantic and he treats her well, with love and with respect, like a man should do.

She does not doubt that he loves her, but she very often wonders why. Even though she has had a few wooers, who confessed their love to her and that she has the appearance that she got, she has a low self-esteem.

As a pre-teen, Yuko was teased and bullied for her dark pink hair and her light emerald green eyes, the few freckles she had and the little extra body fat that she had. She was not extremely overweight, but she did have some visible fat on her body. Because of the bullying she became very aware of her appearance and her weight, so at the age of 13 she began to concentrate on losing weight.

To do something to take away the attention from her hair and eyes, she always put her hair up in a bun and wore a hat and to cover her eyes she wore sunglasses.

When she was 16 she had lost the body fat she wanted to get rid off and she got tired of wearing a hat and sunglasses all the time, so she just put her hair in a bun and put on a little eye make-up. It was at that time that guys began to find interest in her.

She rejected every guy who confessed to her. Not because she thought that she was more than them, but because she was not sure about their intentions of confessing to her and always thought why they would confess to her now and not before when she had the extra body fat. She knew most of the guys who confessed, since they were in the academy together, so she did not understand their intentions of confessing.

She was 18 when Kakashi came up to her and confessed to her. She could see in his uncovered eye and hear in the tone of his voice that he was sincere about his feelings and she had known him for a few months before he confessed to her.

Three years have passed since then and they are still together. They are living together in an apartment now and it is only a few months ago they moved in together.

Yuko removed the little make-up she was wearing and took her hair out of the bun. She grabbed her brush and began to brush her hair while looking at herself in the mirror, asking herself the same questions she has asked herself almost every night when she was alone.

_Why does he love me? What made him fall in love with me? Why not someone else who has always been pretty? Do I please him with my appearance? Do I make him embarrassed when we walk together through the village? Do I make him proud of being his girlfriend? Why me?_

She asks herself those questions over and over again whenever she is alone and looks at herself in a mirror. She has asked herself those question the past three years they have been together and she does not think that Kakashi knows that she is thinking like that. She does not intend to ask him those questions, because she fears that if she does then he will get mad at her for asking those questions and tell her what she has always been hearing from others and then leave her. She does not want to lose him. She loves him too much.

She bit her bottom lip to prevent it from quivering as a tear drop left her right eye, quickly followed by another tear drop and a third tear drop from her left eye. She turned around to look away from the mirror to stop more tears from falling, but it did not help.

The tears she has kept in for years took control and would not stop. The pain and the suffering from being bullied because of her hair, her eyes, her body and her appearance in general finally made their way to the surface after being kept in for almost ten years.

"Love? Are okay in there?" Kakashi asked as he knocked on the bedroom door before he opened and walked in. "You have been in here for quite a-… While." He blinked and almost trailed off when he looked at his crying girlfriend. "Yuko? Love, what happened?" He asked and walked over to her.

He sat on his knees in front of her and placed a finger under her chin, lifting her head a bit to make her look at him. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked again and gently wiped away her tears, but new ones just fell from her eyes.

Yuko looked at Kakashi after he had lifted her head a bit. "I-it's nothing Kakashi… Don't worry about it…" She said, trying to convince herself that it was nothing to worry about, just as much as she wanted him to believe it.

Kakashi shook his head and placed his hand on her cheek, gently caressing her skin with his thumb. "I don't believe that it's nothing to worry about. We've been together for three years and not once have I ever seen you cry like this. Do I have to ask you again, or will you tell me why you're crying?" He asked and took her hand in his free hand.

She looked down at their hands and a tear drop landed on them. "I-I-… I have just been thinking deeply of some things…"

"And that is?" He asked and stroke her cheek gently.

Yuko bit her lip and closed her eyes. There was no way back now. She had no other choice than to tell him of her thoughts. "…W-why do you love me? What made you fall in love with me? Why not someone else who has always been pretty? D-do I please you with my appearance? Do I make you embarrassed when we walk together through the village? D-do I make you proud of being your girlfriend? W-why me?" She asked and kept her eyes closed. She did not dare look at him after asking him the questions she keeps asking herself.

Kakashi blinked a little confused of her questions and moved his head down so he could look at her eyes, but just to see that they were closed. "Love, look at me. Please."

Yuko slowly opened her eyes and glanced at Kakashi. She prepared herself for whatever mean things he would say to her.

"Where did all that come from?" He asked and gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he used his other hand to wipe her tears yet again.

"J-just answer me… P-please…" She said and looked away from him again.

Kakashi intertwined their fingers and kissed the back of her hand. "You're a sweet and caring woman with a heart of gold, who is crazy enough to put up with my weird flaws and still loves me at the end of the day. I fell in love with you the first time I met you. You had such a gorgeous smile, your beautiful pink hair was down and I got to look into your beautiful emerald green eyes. I thought I was looking at an angel. With or without make-up, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on. You're a natural beauty, because you're beautiful even when you're not wearing make-up. You don't embarrass me and you never did. On the contrary, whenever we're out together, whether if we're on a date, taking a walk or just out shopping together I'm always thinking to myself: 'That outstanding natural beauty in front of me is my girlfriend and I want to keep her with me for as long as possible. Even if I have to kidnap her.' I love you because you are who you are. Nothing can change that." He said and kissed the back of her hand again.

Yuko turned her head and looked at Kakashi again. More tears had left her eyes as she had listened to his words of why. With a shaking hand she opened a drawer in the make-up table and grabbed a folded photo. She held it close to her and looked at him. It was a photo she had never shown him before and she had to take a deep breath before she unfolded the photo and showed it to him. "I-is that a natural beauty to you?"

Kakashi looked at the photo in her hand, but he had to gently hold her wrist so he could see it properly, because she was shaking. He smiled when he for the first time ever saw a photo of his girlfriend in her early teen years. 14 years old and with the body fat she was trying to get rid of. "It is. A natural beauty and you look cuddly. I would still have loved you even if you had a little extra body fat." He said and chuckled lightly, looking at her.

"I told you that you are a natural beauty love. I'm sorry if someone made you think or feel otherwise." He took the photo and put it on the floor. "You don't have to cry anymore love. You don't have to try so hard to make others like you. If people don't like you for who you are then it's their problem and you shouldn't have to deal with it. The people who love you, loves you for who you are and not what you try to be. But the most important thing is, do you like you? Do you like who you are? I love every single thing about you from your appearance to your personality. You don't have to change anything about yourself." He said and kissed her cheek.

"K-Kakashi…" Yuko let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck as she buried her face in the crook of his neck and cried.

Kakashi smiled softly and rubbed her back comfortingly as he held her close. "Shh, shh. It's okay love." He said and kissed her head. "Come. Let's get some dinner and then we can watch a movie or take a long relaxing bath in the bathtub together, okay?"

She nodded and looked up at Kakashi. "O-okay…"

He smiled and gently wiped her tears before he got up with her and looked into her eyes. He kissed her forehead and held her hand as he walked out of the bedroom with her and headed for the living room.

She was a little confused why he went for the living room and not the kitchen, but she just followed him. She entered the living room with Kakashi and blinked when she saw the scenery in front of her. The only light in the room came from candles that were placed on the dining table and all around in the living room. There was some low relaxing music in the background and the room smelled of the delicious dinner that was placed on the table. "K-Kakashi… D-did you-…" She trailed off as she was slightly speechless.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "Yes I did. Though, I have to admit that I didn't make the dinner. I had Kurenai to help me out with the cooking." He said and rubbed the back of his head as he smiled sheepishly.

A small smile formed on her lips as she looked up at Kakashi. "I-If you had made that all by yourself I was going to ask what you had done to my boyfriend. I know you can't cook."

Kakashi chuckled and looked at Yuko, seeing the small smile on her soft pink lips. "My cooking is almost as bad as my habit of being on time."

She went on her toes and kissed his cheek. "What is the occasion of this fancy dinner?" She asked and rested her head against his chest, still looking up at him.

He slipped his hand into his pocket and smiled. "The occasion? I just wanted my special girl to feel special." He said and kissed the top of her head. "But, there is also another reason to why I've set up this fancy dinner."

"And that is?" She asked and watched him as he got in front of her and looked at her as he kissed the back of her hand. "A speech." He simply said and smiled.

She blinked a little confused and tilted her head to the side. "A speech?"

Kakashi nodded and looked into her beautiful emerald green eyes. "Yes, a speech. It would have been longer, but I said most of the things I wanted to say in the bedroom." He said and chuckled before he got serious. "Yuko. I don't know what I've done to have such a beautiful woman as my girlfriend. Sometimes when I wake up in the morning, before I lay my eyes on you, I always think to myself: 'Was it all a dream? Was she just a dream?' But then I open my eyes and see you next to me and I know it's not a dream. I know it is all real and you really are mine. Just mine. I love you so much and you mean so much to me. I would be the world's biggest fool and idiot if I ever let you go, so I want to make sure that never happens. I want to keep you with me forever." He said as he got down on one knee and pulled out his hand from his pocket, opening a black velvet box with a beautiful ring in it.

"Yuko, my dear love. Will you do me the honor of marrying me and become my wife? I will make sure that every day you feel just as beautiful as I see you."

Yuko held a hand for her mouth and teared up yet again. She was completely speechless and kept looking from the ring to Kakashi while thinking if she was dreaming or if it really just happened. "K-Kakashi… Y-yes, I will marry you." She said and smiled while crying happy tears.

He smiled and kissed her hand before slipping the ring on her finger. He got up from the floor and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him in his warm and loving embrace. "I love you, Hatake Yuko."

"I-I love you too, Hatake Kakashi." She managed to say before he captured her lips in a sweet and loving kiss. She did not want the moment to end. Right now she wished for the moment to stay like this. She felt more happy and sure about herself than she has ever done, all thanks to one man, because he accepted her for who she is and did not want her to change into someone she is not. She knew she had made the right choice the day she accepted his confession of love to her and let him in her life. She had found the one who made her happy and made her feel beautiful, no matter what.


End file.
